We're not meant to be
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: Progress is one step forward and two steps back - a non-entity that haunts the mind with what could have been. Written for the 'I Heart Rogan' Random Rogan Songfic Challange.


_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you  
Wanted from me, and knowing  
If I give that to ya  
I might just disappear.  
_

"I ran off again last night. But you know that Rogue. We both know that 'Sorrys' wont help. And you comin with me? Out of the question. I couldn't bear to have you see me like that. I feel like if you did, if you knew how I am, I'd never be able to face you again."

_  
Nobody wins when everyone's losing  
_

" The world is falling apart at its seams. How could we hope for anything more than that for ourselves?"

_  
Oh, it's like  
One step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I can't change your mind,  
_

"Let me help you Logan! Ah'm not just the 'Kid' anymore! You're in pain, I can tell. Let me take some of it, lessen it for you. You don't have ta go through this. Ya don't have ta be so defensive. Ah know you Logan.  
But Ah know what you'll say, what ya always say. NO."

_  
Oh, it's like  
Trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me and I,  
__I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be  
_

"Rogue, I thought this us, could work out but we're being corralled in the opposite direction of 'workin out'. 'We' isn't safe. I know you want to help me, to be with me, but my mind is **not** a nice place to be right now. I'm a wreck and I see how your face twists up all awkward when you see my pain. Maybe we--. Maybe you would be better off far away from this, this thing. This monster who knows he's hurting you but at the same time can't get past his selfishness to ask you to leave."

_  
It's never enough to say I love you  
No, it's never enough to say I try  
It's hard to believe that's there's  
No way out for you and me  
And it seems to be,  
The story of our life  
_

"Logan, Ah try. Ah really do. I try ta do things your way, ta take things slow; but you're the firs' person who wasn't afraid **of** me, jus' **for** me. And from that first "Hey Kid" you've had me tight, and Ah'd like ta think that Ah had you too. There ain't _ever_ gonna be anyone else for us an' maybe that's ok, an' maybe it's not, but it sure is us."

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing  
_

"Our pains, our fears, our separate, darkness's; they feed off each other, becoming stronger, bigger darker. It's a sort of catch 22. We tell each other "you're my sun" while we're just digging ourselves deeper into the shadows."

_  
Oh, it's like  
One step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I can't change your mind,_

"People call me the Wolverine, but in you is all the unbridled fury of the unappeased. But what you want, to touch, is the one thing I can't give you. I don't want you dealing with my memories again. It's just to risky Rogue."

_There's still time to turn this around  
Should we be building this up  
Instead of tearing it down  
But I keep thinking  
Maybe it's too late._

"Rogue, we can still fix things; for you at east. I have lived so long, and I have **never** met **anyone** like you. But that doesn't matter. You are so much more important my rogue. I can't let you be around me anymore. It's too dangerous. And you are young yet. You can find someone else, someone better for you than me. I'm not good for you Kid."

_Oh, it's like  
Trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me and I,  
__I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

"You want meh ta leave you Logan?! Ta jus' git up an leave! Ta turn aroun' an' jus' find someone else ta love! Ta hold me tagether. Any ole random someone? Or should I marry within my species?! An' you tell me I'll be safer that way! You tellin' me that Wolverine might jus' break outa you an' then you don' know what **you** might do ta **me**! You're tellin' me Ah'll be **normal** wi'out ya'll workin' ta keep my head from splitting! Have You Lost It??!!! You could **never** hurt me ya numbskull. And there will **never** be anyone else for me. Huh."

"But--."

"Ohhh. These are jus' excuses, aren't they? You _don't_ me. Well Ah guess Ah shoulda seen that. Life was too perfect ta last long anyhow. Ah'll--. Ah'll be goin' now. Won't bother you any--. Anymore."

"Rogue! No!"

_It's like one step forward,  
And two steps back,  
No matter what I do  
You're always mad,  
And I, Baby I'm sorry to see,  
Maybe that we're not meant to be_


End file.
